


We are Only Getting what's On the List

by SawamurafortheSoul



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Self-Indulgent, Team as Family, dad! Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawamurafortheSoul/pseuds/SawamurafortheSoul
Summary: Dick tackles a big project for when you have 3 teenagersGoing Grocery Shopping
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	We are Only Getting what's On the List

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!!
> 
> This is my first time writing specifically for Titans  
> This was inspired by a Tumblr head cannon by @undertheknightwing
> 
> and I had to write this right away!!!!!!  
> Hope you enjoy!   
> I haven't prrofread this - will come back and do that at a later date (microsoft word please don't let me down   
> (>-<)

Dick did something he never thought that he would do in his lifetime – buy a Costco membership. After accidently procuring two children and having his ‘new’ little brother dumped on him, Dick’s biggest problem was feeding three teenagers who ate more than most teenagers would due to their intensive training schedule and the grocery bills were starting to add up. He also felt ridiculous visiting their local Whole Foods every three days.

Dick was currently sitting at the dining table signing up for a yearly membership, he had written up a grocery list after the kids went to bed the night before. Rachel and Gar were on the couch playing on the play station. Ever since the events of Trigon, Dick seldom spent time to himself the two teens following him everywhere he went. He understood their anxiety post-fight but, it made it a bit hard to pine for Kory via texts he never sent to the women who now lived in Chicago.

Submitting his payment, Dick went into the comms room to print off his confirmation email.

“Are you guys ready to go?” Dick asked the teens as he walked back into the living room.

“Yeah.” Gar replied messing up Rachel’s hair.

Dick raised a brow at their shenanigans.

The ride down to the basement to the car was quiet, bar the sounds of Rachel and Gar deciding who got to sit in the front seat via scissors, paper, rock. By the time they had reached the basement their game was at a stalemate, the doors open, and the kids sprinted off. Gar had reached the passenger door first and was rubbing it in Rachel’s face. Dick sighed in disappointment.

The ride to their closest warehouse was filled with bickering about the front seat and off-key karaoke to the radio – to the station the kids chose because apparently Dick’s taste wasn’t good. He also made sure to ask one of the kids to text Jason to see if he wanted anything – Dick presumed he was off at the library or seeing a play in the arts district; but for all intents and purposes he was hanging out at the mall to ‘get away’ from Dick and the kids.

Dick pulled into the parking lot and mentally prepared himself to handle dozens of middle-aged women and their children – sure he had dealt with people of all circles of society but there is just something about groups of middle-aged mothers that scared him. 

Dick and the kids grabbed one of the oversized trolleys and asked for directions to get their membership card. Rachel and Gar and cemented their positions next to him, Rachel held on to the hem of his jacket on his left side and on his right Gar held on to the trolley if his hand where any closer it would be on top of his. 

He had Rachel hold on to the shopping list, they attacked the list in sections laundry, pantry, fridge & Freezer and saving bread for very last to keep the loaves as intact as they could.

The kids groaned as he carefully compared the different packs of toilet paper and read all of the labels on the laundry detergents and softeners. Detergent was especially important when cleaning hero costumes – although he had not been out as Robin for a while, although he also wanted to ensure it wouldn’t irritate the kids’ skin – but they didn’t need to know that.

They browsed through the dry goods area grabbing what they need, eating samples and trying to convince him to put in a ton of sugary snacks into their trolley – and to Dick’s defence he tried his hardest to say no but eventually gave in allowing them two snacks each, hopefully in bulk they would last longer but knowing his kids they would be gone by the end of the week.

The meat section was reasonably uneventful he picked up cuts that could have multiple uses. But much to the kids chagrin he also bought a variety of tofu, differing how they get their protein is good for them. The Cold room for vegetables was a longer stop than the kids would have liked – not for the amount of time Dick spent comparing variety and price but mainly for the number of vegetables he put into the trolley.

The freezer section was filled with more begging for all sorts of super processed foods – sure Dick at lots of those during his brief stint at college and especially during the early days of the Titans but he wanted to change that. Hot pockets and dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets still made their way into the trolley along with a small abundance of ice creams.

So much for being the responsible adult.

The bakery section was pretty uneventful except for the argument with kids over what sort of bread they should buy – the kids wanting plain white whilst Dick wanted a healthier whole wheat option. He lost that argument but instead that they get multi-grain wraps as a compromise.

They browsed through the special buys and Dick put in a couple hoodies and sweatpants as he’d noticed his had started to go missing. He’d noticed Rachel had recently started wearing hoodies that were several sizes to big – dwarfing her and making her look like the young child she really was. He’d also seen Gar trot around in too big sweatpants with the drawstrings pulled as tight as they can around his hips and the cuffs bunched up at his ankles much like Rachel looking like a much younger child.

They left the warehouse with hopefully enough groceries to last them a couple of weeks and a pizza and churros. Overall, Dick thought it was a successful trip, they stacked everything nicely in the car. Gar in the back in charge of making sure the food made it back hopefully undamaged.

“Uh, how are we gonna fit this all in the kitchen.” Rachel asked twirling a piece of her hair.

Dick groaned hitting his head on the steering wheel.

He had not thought it through.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this short little one-shot. 
> 
> Please drop a kudos or comment below. 
> 
> Thank You and Stay Safe Everyone!!


End file.
